


Rabbits die when they are lonely

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe to the events of Tokyo Ghoul: re, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/M/M, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: having found myself inspired - I had to write an idea, and this is the result. The life of a Ghoul is lonely and doesn't end well. Hide couldn't let his friend disappear on him again, and Kaneki couldn't fight the both of them.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 29





	1. Stripping Rabbit

Hide wakes up tied…he suspects about the person that will enter-that will signify the crash after his fall in the battle before…but its Kaneki. They talk about his surprise, how he never imagined it would end up like that…

Than a rabbit masked girl comes she speaks of kind of morsel hide will turn out to be…double meaning all...

As she gets closer Hide's heart beats louder and faster, anticipating what's to come. Fearful…

She strips him of his 'dignity', and proceeds to take a taste…

As she removes the mask, and Hide sees the familiar Touka, he nervously apologizes for annoying her and won't she give him a break, after all how could a guy resist asking out a cute girl like her…

She tells him to shut up or she will bite his tongue off-and he gulps.

He then gets Kaneki in his face, telling him to calm down, it won't hurt, much… only to have his mouth blocked by his friend as he is about to ask what won't hurt much?

And then it happens-he gets bitten.

A drop of blood seen from the shoulder Touka bit him, exclaiming that apparently stupidity tastes good.

As Kaneki momentarily pauses his blockade of Hide's mouth, he watches carefully for her reaction.

Hide turns too and notices her red eyes.

Ghoul! His instinct screams and the fear intensifies.

And then she tells that it's about time to serve the main course, gazing hungrily at Hide.

She tears his shirt off, as hide feels another pair of hands removing his pants. And underwear.

Touka-chan blushes very prettily as she then pulls at her own clothes.

He is about to say something that will undoubtedly embarrass Touka, so Kaneki, fearful this will ruin things, blocks his mouth with his own again, forceful yet unsure in his kiss, just as before.

When Hideyoshi is given a reprieve to breathe, he finally gets to turn towards Touka…

"Beautiful…"

"Are you sure, Hide? There will be no turning back later."

The boy, still tied to the bed, nods.

"Yes, I… I won't leave you alone! I won't let you run away. I won't leave you suffering and lonely.

"Besides, Touka-chan is a dream come true!"

"Idiots, the both of you…" she mutters. And then Hide feels her lips on his and he doesn't care about replying to it.

Soon two ghouls and one human devolve into a feast of flesh and hunger of a different sort.

* * *

"How did it end up like that?" Kaneki wondered aloud, covered in nothing but sweat and a blanket.

"Your weird friend kept asking me out too much and I got worn out. And neither of us wanted you to leave again."

He looked at her, and found his eyes following her curves-the ones he was just recently exploring…with his best friend.

He quickly averted his eyes, and said friend was now within his gaze.

Were they even still best friends? After what he did with Hide? To Hide?

This was not as he could ever imagine, especially in the shared revelations between the three of them yesterday.

Could it even work? Three people sharing a romantic relationship? Two ghouls and a CCG agent?


	2. Rabbits Alone

The first thing that Kaneki Ken felt when he came to, was a pleasant aftertaste in his mouth.

The second was a strange smell, a combination of delicious and sewer.

When he opened his eyes, and saw, that, indeed, he was in a sewer, it explained half of it.

It took him entirely too long to remember the events leading to his current predicament.

_'Anteiku! I was fighting, than I was hurting…and then I ran to the tunnel, where there was a strange hallucination- Hide!'_

Frantically looking around, he found that it was no hallucination.

His best friend, Hideyoshi, was really near, partially eaten and bleeding. The reason for the CCG standard armor on him, as alarming as it was in itself, was meaningless, compared to the revelation of his presence there-and his half eaten leg.

That was the source of the pleasant smell.

_'No! Hide! Not you too-I can't fail you too!'_

Standing up, the half Ghoul tried to pick up his Buddy as gently as he could, holding him like a bride.

Somehow he could just imagine the jest about being gentle that Hide would have surely said, had he been conscious. His infectious laugh that would have followed.

Fearfully, hoping against hope, that it would somehow prove a terrible dream, still, he put a hand towards his mouth, trying not to jostle the precious cargo he was carrying in the process.

He felt moisture, and his eyes and nose confirmed what he already knew.

It was blood.

It only madethe heartache all the more painful. Never before did Ken feel as strong a revulsion with his altered eating habits as strong as he did then, with the friend in his arms missing considerable amount of meat, and his stomach lacking the hunger pangs he usually had after a battle like the recent one.

Never did he find the thought of consuming human flash as sickening as at that moment, ever since becoming a Ghoul.

"I won't mistake you for a hallucination again, just please hold on. Just a little longer, Hide."

The Ghoul hurried through the sewer pathways, himself not certain where his feet led him, nor caring-as long as his friend will receive help there!

He ran as fast as he could, at some point going above-ground, maskless, not caring for being spotted or recognized.

Nothing but Hide mattered at that moment.

He soon smelled another Ghoul, and his heart fluttered-will he have to fight them? Hide didn't have the time for this!

It was with great relief that he recognized Touka. That was his chance-she will know what to do!

"Kaneki! What are you-Is that Nagachika?!"

"Yes! Please, Touka-chan, save him! I beg you! I will return-I… I will do whatever you want-just don't let him die!"

The stupefied girl took another look at the familiar shape, and took in the hated uniform..

"Is he a Dove now? And you expect me to let him tell the other doves about us? Are you crazy?"

"No! Please-He is not one of them-he… he saved me Touka-chan! Please, I can't lose him-not, not like this! I will do everything, and... And this is Hide-he won't tell-I promise! Just help me! I need him!"

The girl took another look, one that felt like an eternity to the youth standing before her, as she carefully observed the tear struck, bloody face of the Ghoul and the dirty form of the guy that used to call her out to date him, was insufferably cheerful and energetic, and didn't stop looking for his best friend.

The blood and chewed off limbs made him hard to recognize as that sunny young man. She felt a phantom pain at the sight. For some reason she didn't want him to die either.

"Fine, now follow me. Yomo-san should know what to do. I'm certain he has a doctor he could contact… that man has contacts everywhere, it seems."

* * *

Hide was surprised to wake upon what felt like a bed.

He was surprised to wake up at all. While he did not come to intentionally die, in that tunnel with a half mad Best friend, he resolved that in may likely be the case.

He did not regret it, if it meant saving Kaneki.

_'It's not only you who need me, Ken, I need you too!'_

As he looked around, Hide saw that the walls were not white, nor the lighting the standard one- he was not in a hospital, despite the medical machines surrounding him.

He saw a window, covered by dark curtains, and tried to get out of the bed and peak through. Maybe it will give him a hint as to his current situation.

Only for some reason he felt his entire body too weak, as if heavy weighted, or under increased gravity. Also his left leg, particularly the ankle, hurt.

As he turned to look at himself, to find the reason for the heaviness, he saw a multitude of wires connecting him to the machines. As well as bandages over his right arm.

And he was clad in a pajama-a pink, girly looking one.

_'well, if they wanted to do something horrible to me, they wouldn't have changed my clothes into this… probably… Though I heard about the Mado humor , and she would have reasons to do horrible things to me after finding me-especially with the knowledge I helped Kaneki.'_

Farther thought was interrupted, as his attempt to see the hurting leg failed.

He hastily rechecked, and double and triple checked-only to receive the same contradictory conclusion.

He no longer had a left leg left that would hurt. Just below his knees, he had a stump.

With shaking hands, he slowly reached and touched the place where half his leg was missing.

He couldn't swallow completely the involuntary whimper that escaped his throat.

As if summoned by the noise, the door opened, and a familiar figure enters. It's Touka-chan!

"You finally awake! You sure took your time! "

"The angry Touka-chan is not a face I have seen before, but it's cute too."

"Don't you dare do something like this again! Do you have any idea how upset he was? We thought you would die for a moment there!"

"He? Is Kaneki alright? What happened to him? Where is he?" the bedridden boy shouted excitedly, before coughing, his throat raw.

The girl gave him a nearby glass of water before replying.

"He usually spends his day at your side. I have to bully him every time to sleep and eat. He would have been here otherwise… or dead from exhaustion and starvation.

"But he is not alright! You can't imagine how shaken he was by your near death experience. He… he only held to life for you…you can't die on him you shitty best friend!" that exclamation was followed by tears, and Hide did his best to hold the crying girl, and rub circles on her back, like he remembered his mother doing to him, when he was a little boy.

After a minute of discharging her emotions, the girl pulled away, and Hideyoshi lacked the strength to even try holding her for a second.

"You were in a coma for months. You right arm will have scars, and your left leg was infected –they had to amputate what little remained uneaten. What were you even thinking? Going into a closed zone, filled with Ghouls?"

"I had to find my best friend. I couldn't leave him. I won't!"

"You won't be going anywhere yet anytime soon. You will likely need therapy to even walk again."


	3. When Rabbits Come Together

For Touka, Hideyoshi Nagachika is an admirable person.

Despite his injuries, the weakness she saw in his too thin body, his disability and scars, he is still cheerful and quick to smile. He is still the same cheerful ray of sunshine that used to come to The Café with Kaneki even before the later was made Ghoul, and used to ask her out and try flirt with her while she made effort to demurely hurriedly leave, wanting to bash his skull in so much.

The happiness shining from his eyes when Kaneki comes for his daily visit and the two hug each other is like the sun-grossly incandescent.

When she thinks about how he was brought so low…scarred, crippled, and almost dead by a Ghoul-such joy at reuniting with the very same ghoul-and she has a good idea of what happened when the two met by now-its turning her entire worldview sideways. It is a paradigm shift.

It also leaves her furious deep within, even if she will never tell anyone.

Kaneki left them-left her! But he returned for Hide. Hide was the one to bring him back. That he went as far as enter a Ghoul's maw unarmed for the sake of his lost friend.

She is jealous, and doesn't know if it's of Hideyoshi and his success where she failed- the sign that Kaneki cares about him more than about her, or of Kaneki himself-for having such a loyal human friend. Would Yoriko ever care that much about her?

It is slowly driving her crazy, together with the fear that Kaneki will leave again soon, that a week into his awakening, she approaches Hide when Kaneki is away, with a strange desperate proposal.

She loves Shitty Kaneki too much to let him go, the months of taking care of him while they waited for Hide to awake were enough to realize it, but he will leave her again when Hide finishes the therapy. She just knows it.

It is better to have half of him then not at all. And the connection between him and Hide is undeniable.

With a crimson face she explains it all to Hide, heart a flutter.

Hide chuckles that he is irresistible, even gesturing to the scar on his arm-a 'hicky from Kaneki'.

"He will leave after you get the strength to stand on your own, after we get a prosthetic for your leg. You know he will. Next time you maybe be too late, we may even not find him again!

"We need to keep him from leaving, from leaving us behind, again! And you won't be able to run after him with a fake leg."

The smile vanishes from his face as he sobers up. "After feeding him with myself, dating a pretty girl with him is no sacrifice. Though I'm not ready yet for the bedroom…"

She bristles, and an instinctive part of her prepares to attack him-the first confirmation he voiced in her presence at knowing that Kaneki is a Ghoul. She wonders if he knows about herself.

"Don't worry, I don't care! What is such insignificant detail in comparison to my best friend?! I knew for quite some time, I would've quit the CCG after finding him anyway-I only joined to find him." He hastily remarks upon seeing her fist halfway swing.

She didn't even notice raising her hand to attack.

It did confirm that he really joined the doves, and didn't just somehow steal their uniform.

* * *

As uncomfortable as it was, asking Yomo-san for even more help, especially after all the trouble convincing him to get help for the CCG clad Nagachika, helping to get a physiotherapy for the emaciated human so he could get back on his feet, as well as a good prosthetic to stand on, they needed a good place to lay low, both Kaneki and Nagachika could be targets of a search.

Very reluctant. He agreed in the end, though Touka suspected that it was only because Hide only was listed as a gopher for the doves.

The need to look after the two boys-as Nagachika was recovering slowly and needed help, and Kaneki didn't leave his side, and neglected himself-caused her to delay with her intent to reopen a Café.

Between the boys and the need to keep a public appearance, she had little time. Particularly with the added attempts to open Kaneki up to the 'thing' she and Hide ended up agreeing to. Thinking back to some of his suggestions, she was glad Hide was on her side rather than an opponent, either as a Dove, or for Kaneki's affections. He had a devious mind.

It took time, and it was uncomfortable topic to talk to him with, but she convinced him to try. And, admittedly, when finally the three of theme shared a bed for the first time, she was so nervous that she put her Mask on, even though she knew she will be removing it.

And it took all of her willpower to do so, both as it would make the bizzare situation she found herself in , _'and even initiated, God, why?',_ and expose her nature as a Ghoul to Nagachika. Trusting him was so hard, still.

He looked so scared, so vulnerable at the first moment he saw the Kakugan on her maskless face, that she felt a strange combination of anger and hurt (didn't he trust her, she wasn't about to kill him now, did he show the same amount of fear to Kaneki-she doubted it ) hunger (the preylike, vulnerable look aroused her eating instincts) and even lust (and that last part made her the most ashamed- to get off on his fear of her ). She tried to resume the activity they had yet to start, with a bit of dirty talk (and she felt her ears heat as the words passed her mouth).

it was as if he was a rabbit about to be stripped of flesh. Remembering her own Rabbit mask, she had the amusing thought of Rabbit Stripping Rabbit. Than it was time to undress herself, and the rest proved too distracting.

It was awkward, with two 'partners', and undeniably the most embarrassing thing she has ever done in her life.

Hideyoshi was right-it was small sacrifice to keep Kaneki from leaving.


	4. Making Burrow

It was not only in the bedroom that they started to share. Touka asked Hide about Kaneki, and how he was before… all that. About how their friendship started, and stories of the two.

Hideyoshi had quite a few tales of their school days that delighted her and embarrassed the white haired …companion. Who soon countered with stories about the cheerful… lover-she guessed that was the best word for what the three of them were, now.

It still made her blush.

While their talks made Ken smile (and she has forgotten when was the last time she saw him smiling), particularly Hide's, she saw the reflection of regret in the gaze of the later.

For Kaneki, Hide abandoned the life he had before. He was missing it, just like she was missing spending time with Yoriko-something she didn't have time to do anymore, even were it safe.

She wondered about whatever family he has left, did they miss him? Did they wonder what fates befall him?

She decided, one day, to help the smiling human that she came to care about. Whose presence was a fresh breeze on a sunny day.

She would see about his apartment, and surprise him with something from there-to ease the transition to his new life. It was the least she could do for her …boyfriend? One of her boyfriends?

Nevermind! It was something she could do.

Finding his last address was not that hard-Yomo had good information, as always. He also informed her that Doves no longer visited the place.

He was still uneasy by Hideyoshi's previous job.

Getting there was not trouble, and from what she glimpsed when she first entered, it didn't change from the last time Hide was there. Or so she hoped-it was somewhat messy and the fridge (all for human consumption) products all expired long ago.

She spotted nothing that might have had sentimental value, so she went to his bedroom.

In there she rummaged in his clothes, filling a bag with the clean ones that weren't too distasteful.

Further inspection showed some gaudy toys that she absolutely refused to take with her.

She spotted a book on a shelf, one that looked like poetry. On the inside of the cover was a dedication. From Kaneki.

_'Bingo.'_

She was about to put it too, inside the bag, but a noise from the outside caused her to drop it and turn around, ready to fight.

She soon saw the cause of it through the window.

A cat burgler on the outside of the window-emphasis on **cat**.

_'What a relief, for a moment there I thought it was a Dove waiting in ambush.'_

Despite coming to trust the blond surprising fast, for someone who was a stranger beyond being a regular at the café not that long ago. She still found his association with the CCG uneasy. And she didn't want to ask him about any friends he might've made there.

It would be awkward at best.

She crouched to pick the fallen book, but noticed that something else fell from between its pages.

She picked the object and studied it.

It was a tentacle porn magazine… She reddened horribly to the tips of her ears.

* * *

Despite his physical condition after his injuries, coma, and…recent strenuous activities (and it was taking effort on to blush at that part), great as it was to see Kaneki again, to reunite with him, Hide was starting to feel cabin fever.

So when Touka-chan left (and he was careful not to ask-didn't want to know where she went… He knew she was a Ghoul…but despite liking her, the knowledge was not light. He did not want to discuss Hunting habits.) He talked Ken into letting him to get out a bit, for some fresh air and some food beyond what his friend remembered and instant stuff. With his unshaven face and a pair of sunglasses he figured he wouldn't be recognized. He always shaved diligently before.

He found himself in an unfamiliar neighbourhood, and after a bit of exploring (during which he kept to big streets and avoided alleys, just in case), Hide went for a stroll, limping a bit on his prosthetic, and even bought a snack at a fast food stand.

As he was leaving the stand, he noticed a towering, heavily built and somewhat intimidating looking man with short hair giving him the strangest looks.

Unnerved and fearing a thug on a warpath, Hideyoshi tried to evade him, without hinting that he noticed the other man.

He tried to lose the stalker in a crowd, and got to another street.

"Right… now how do I get back?"

Eventually, the blond found his way, to a familiar street, and then to the building, and just as he was about to enter, a stranger called behind him.

"You returned."

Hide was not afraid to admit that his heart skipped a beat.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, man!"

The stranger appeared to be a tall, built man with silver hair, a long overcoat, and a glare that could move mountains.

"Excuse me, have we met?"

The man was silent for a bit, and just as Hide thought he wasn't going to say anything, spoke.

"Did you tell them? About what you kept in a safe deposit in the bank?"

_'How did he know?'_

"Do you want to come in and discuss it over coffee? I'm sure we have black." The blond nervously replied, uncertain smile on his face.

The man glared at him for some time, then Sniffed at him, and turned, walking away, his last words just loud enough for Hide to hear.

"Don't betray them, or I will kill you."

Soon the man disappeared around the corner, and Hideyoshi was left with his thoughts.

_'That man is scary.'_

He really hoped his leaving the apartment and going outside won't end up biting him in the ass.

* * *

When Touka called Yomo-san to meet him, he responded swiftly, unusually so.

_'Well, this is it, you can do it Touka.'_

"Yomo-san, can you introduce me to another Ghoul… a female one? I think I need to talk to one… for… girl talk…", she was blushing at that part, and was too embarrassed to properly appreciate, but Yomo-san actually changed his expression at her words, for maybe the first time, showing discomfort.


	5. Fear

Ken finds his new situation with Hide and Touka-chan baffling. Something strange and unknown. _'Actually I know it's called Manage a troi, but I thought it's something that happens in books and anime…'_

Still, he has come to like Touka, really like… and Hide was his best friend… who also constantly flirted with her (more precisely tried to ask her out but…). So a small part of him is feeling glad to avoid guilt over having to choose one over the other, while another secretly learns to appreciate Hide, in new ways… that Kaneki wouldn't have dared to before.

And while he is happy beyond words to have Hide at his side again, he sees the discomfort of his friend. Ken knows that it's his fault. This is why he agrees eventually to let his friend out of his sight. The short trip of his friend outside their shelter seems to only make it worse, something upset his friend, Ken knows. Hide is too deep in thought, smiling just a bit less, but ken notices.

He wants, longs to talk to his friend (also lover, now?) about his his experience as a ghoul, just like they shared everything before the 'date' with Rize, but… so much of it is pain, and he doesn't want to make the friend who gave a limb to get him, to bring him back, to save him from himself… burdened with the life of a ghoul. For all his smiles, jokes and cheer, Hide is uncomfortable enough as it is. He is still nervous sometimes around Touka-chan, even after the three of them slept together.

Ken is happy to receive as much as Hide is ready to give. He will do his best to make up to Hide for everything, for the missing leg and scars, for abandoning his work, his life behind and choosing this terrible world of ghouls, to make their attempt at a relationship work.

When Touka returns, bringing Hideyoshi some of his clothes, and the Book-the one Kaneki gifted him when they graduated high school, he sees the gratitude in the eyes of his friend, despite the later teasing the girl about rummaging in his underwear drawer.

He avows to thank her for it later. He will get the chance the next time the three share a bed. Thoroughly.

That night all three just cuddle together.

Ken Kaneki enjoys the best sleep he had ever since becoming a ghoul.

* * *

Touka returns with more information then she wanted. The woman she is introduced to is thorough.

When she learns that Nagachika, no, Hide-they are now close enough for first name usage, went for a stroll, she is angry at both him, and at the usually clingy Kaneki for allowing it. As she verbally tears at them for the recklessness-they are trying to keep low profile from both CCG and Aogiri, after all-the smell of fear that comes from him is suddenly reminding her of that old man-the pervert that accosted her on the street, who saw Kaneki's Kakugan and she killed, when she discovered his new nature.

At that time, she might've killed Hide just as mercilessly and without hesitation, had he stumbled into the wrong place and time.

It scares her. In the darker moments makes her wonder if she isn't as monstrous as the humans think ghouls are. Makes the smell of human blood seem disgusting, rather than water mouthing. Makes her hands feel dirty.

She will tell Hide how they avoid killing, and eat the already-dead-from-other-reasons humans instead of hunting, of Anteiku's attempt at as peaceful existence as possible. Of how some ghouls became more pacified by it, leading to calmer, less violent life for both the ghouls in question, and the humans. She hopes it will ease him at least a little.

Discussing the 'other book' of his she found can wait for later…much, much later.

While Kagune play is apparently a thing among some ghouls, she is not ready for it, and has no intention of talking about it with either of her boys in a long time.

The few times any of them tried to talk about their first night to the others, all ended up blushing and the talk too awkward to continue.

Neither of the three has experience, and she ends up setting the pace.

* * *

Hide has a moment of panic, when Touka-chan presents a certain book to him. later, when he sees that the magazine inside is missing, he is uncertain… but seeing as she has yet to kill him, she probably hadn't found it…

When, later she yells at him about his leaving their hideout, Hide is scared-scared that she knows that it was his fault Anteiku was attacked- he is certain of it being a payback for leaking about the Aogiri base where Ken was held and tortured, that Aogiri thought it was Anteiku that exposed that location to the CCG.

He fears Touka will kill him should she ever learn of it-it's obvious to him she cared about that place, and the ghouls there, a great deal. He learned that it was her home for years, from the few times he managed to get her to talk about herself.

He doesn't want to think of how Kaneki will be torn by such a revelation.

The thought about the deposit box-the one that silver haired man, almost certainly a ghoul as well, who no doubt followed him, both on that walk, and before, also causes him unease.

_'That was a desperate measure I prepared, I really hoped I won't have to use it.'_

But he just got his best friend back at his side, and that's the most important part. He won't lose him again!

When Touka calls them to sleep together in the 'shared room' later that night, he is nervous, and even after she specifically explains that they will only cuddle and sleep, and there will be no sexual activity, this time, despite trusting in her, a small part of him finds the idea of seeping, allowing such vulnerability with two ghouls in the bed is just asking to become breakfast served in bed first thing next morning.

Somehow he ends up in the middle of the bed, and late into the dreams, both ghouls hold on into him.

Kaneki, in particular, holds with an iron grip.

Hides dreams of a lioness and a lamb, that night, playing together…

* * *

Yomo Ranji is uncertain. With Yoshimura gone, so did the influence of Anteiku. Much as the idea of rebuilding that part of his life appeals to him, he still has his own role, and with Nishiki more interested in his human girlfriend, the role of leading it falls to Touka.

She is still too inexperienced, too young to fill the shoes of the role, even with him handling most of things.

Her involvement with the Dove survivor… Nagachika… is most troubling. As is what he learned about his time at the Dove Nest.

It's more than the romantic tangle with the human, or the all-three-together thing that bothers him the most, though it does bother him.

While not a fighter, the man became familiar and liked by too many of the Doves, and likely heard more than he should have, was too perceptive, too smart for his own good.

Ranji doesn't know what Nagachika will do, and what plans he has. He is a huge security risk. He probably figured the older man to be yet another ghoul. He hopes they won't all end up regretting letting him live.


	6. Domesticated Bunnies

Hide groggily felt the call of nature waking him.

Trying to instinctively answer that call, he tried to rise from the bed… only to find himself pinned down.

Something held him in place, around his stomach area. A sleepy glance showed it to be a hand. He mentally checked his, and found that neither was there, though. Turning to look at the hand, with the determination of the confused half asleep, he saw it going towards the sleep form of Kaneki. With the last vestiges of baby fat lost shortly after his transformation into a ghoul, and his hair white, Ken looked serious and broody and beyond his age when awake. Now, asleep, though, his face regained youth and innocent appearance.

Still... There were more pressing things… like his displeased bladder.

Unfortunately, trying to remove the hand proved futile fast. While the hold was not tight, Ken held him in unbreakable grip.

"Lemme go, 'neki, I can't breathe." No response.

"Ken, if you won't let me go right now, there will be consequences you will regret!" as if to spite him, the white haired one leaned into him, tightening the hug.

Hide thought poking him in the face, but reconsidered. A sleepy kaneki might mistake the finger near his mouth as a snack…

"Yo, Ken-man, if you won't let me go now, I will-"

A cutesy giggling interrupted his words.

Turning to the other side, he saw the pajama clad Touka looking at him, mirth in her eyes.

He couldn't help it, he pouted. "Touka-chan, help me. please! Before shitty kaneki ends up pissed on Kaneki!"

She outright laughed at that.

But pleasant as her laugh was, as much as he enjoyed her smile, it wasn't helping him. he told her so.

"This isn't helping!"

"Sorry, Nagach- I mean Hide, hold it in for a bit." And reached out, her hands taking Kens, and with visible effort, prying it loose, granting the strawberry blond his much needed freedom.

Getting out of the bed, and taking a cane and walking was still not easy, but he was getting better.

He was just about to flush, when he heard a voice on the other side. "Hide, I think we need to talk."

Hideyoshi did not like these words, they rarely were followed by anything good, and the weary tone they were said in did not bode well. He took a calming breathe and closed his eyes for a moment, before finally flushing, and opening the door, greeting her with a smile. "Want me to wash my hands first?"

Okay, maybe that one was a bit obscene, but it worked to divert attention in the American comedy where he watched such a scene once, and it did the same here, giving him some moments to try figuring what this would be about.

Afterwards she led him to the kitchen, and went to the refrigerator.

"Lets have breakfast."

"Touka-chan… I know I'm delicious looking , but-"

"Not like that!"

"Oh? Ah… I think Kaneki will not appreciate being left out of those activities…" his face reddened.

"What are you talking abou- Not like that either!" she yelled, blushing hotly as well.

"Oh? Then wha…" and realization dawned on him. his smile disappeared as he let out a resigned "Oh".

She opened the refrigerator, and took the milk, as well as a rectangular brown package, one of those he was specifically instructed by his best friend NOT to touch.

He gulped.

Touka carefully looked at him, as she unwrapped it. Inside was a cut piece of meat, and though it was not obvious as to what kind of meat it was by its look, he had no doubts. He really didn't want that part.

As Touka cut a piece of it, and started eating, he turned around, not wanting to look, to think too much about her eating what was a person.

As much as he accepted her, this was not pleasant.

"Hide!" the girl called him, after she finished chewing and swallowed the small cut of someone.

There was weariness in his eyes as he looked at hers.

"I want you to know, that we don't kill. We… there are certain spots where people come to commit suicide, we visit those places, and take the bodies of those who killed themselves, so that we won't have to kill. So that we won't be forced to attack innocents. Those people chose to die, but we use them, to minimize predation on humans."

Hide asked in a cautious voice, as if afraid of the answer, "how long have you been doing that?"

"For years… ever since I joined the group. I'm certain they have been doing it long before, though. With time, other ghouls joined us, too weak to hunt by themselves, or not wanting to murder, sometimes both."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, confusion visible on his face.

"Hide, you didn't betray humanity for Kaneki, for us. We don't want to kill, and don't prey on humans, we seek to exist as peacefully as we can, and make effort to keep the territory peaceful. For both ghouls AND humans. We are trying to coexist, and it was not wrong of you to stay with Kaneki."

Hide was silent.

"Kaneki doesn't want to talk with you about that part of his life, but he didn't kill humans. I wanted you to know."

He knew better than to ask about her.

"… Thank you for telling me."

"Also, you probably weren't aware, but before you… 'joined' us, Ken used to have nightmares, he would scream into the night and wake up often. Your presence really helped him. He was tortured and-"

Hide turned his look aside as he grimly interrupted her. "I know. Aogiri tortured him…"

How did he-

"I was at the CCG for some time, I learned a few things, about Aogiri, and about him. Just don't ask for the details…"he grimaced.

"Do you know why they attacked Anteiku?" a masculine voice asked behind him.

Turning, Hideyoshi spotted the white haired man, wearing that coat even inside the apartment.

"Yomo-san!" Touka exclaimed.

Hide sighed, and answered.

"I don't know exactly how they figured it, but the main goal of that raid was to hunt down a powerful, dangerous Ghoul called 'One Eyed Owl', the leadership kept it all confidential, only revealing it at the last moment."

The man nodded, and left.

* * *

OMAKE:

"Sensei, where do babes come from?"

The teacher was surprised at the question, though in hindsight figured she shouldn't have been. That girl was always asking questions.

Now, how to avoid it…she was just recently married herself, she wasn't ready to answer a question like that!

"Kirishima-chan, did you ask your parents?"

"Yes! But they didn't say."

"What did they say?"

"Well… When I asked mom, she said that she will tell me when I got older, and then refused to say how much older. When I went asking papa Ken, he choked on his coffee, and when I asked papa Hide, he said that if he tells me, mama will eat his face!"


	7. Growing Closer

The next month passed with little incident, aside from the minor drama involved of living together-Ken was clingy and kept close to Hide, who kept with bad jokes and walked the apartment, still forbidden to go outside, yet. Touka commanded and reorganized their bedroom to her satisfaction, through the efforts of the helpers (she told Kaneki and Nagachika, mostly Kaneki, what to put where. Changing her mind and her orders multiple times).

It was a week later, that a repeat of their first night was asked for and changed the routine they were establishing.

"Shouldn't we do some more couple… well, trio or whatever things? Aren't boys supposed to be interested in those kind of things?" surprisingly, it's Touka that voices the request.

All three blush, and she decided that she liked the way Ken reddened.

"W-well, we… that is… I'd rather not grope a girl that might decide to eat my face for it, without permission", Hide answers, rubbing the back of his nack with a hesitant, uncertain smile, "Besides, Kaneki here doesn't know what to do with girls despite being a badass ghoul. This is the guy who thought a bookstore was a good place for a date!"

The other boy glares at his friend and mutters, "shut up, Hide!"

He does not disprove it though.

"Do I have to hold your hands throughout this relationship?"

"I think you better, Touka-chan, we just might get lost in your eyes otherwise."

"It wasn't my eyes you were staring at last time…"

"Touka-chan, this was as bad as Hide's jokes." A white haired tomato whined.

* * *

This time, nobody was tied up.

They started with a hesitant kissing session, where she kissed Ken, then Hide, before having them kiss each other. They then did some more kissing experiments between the three of them. Hide tasted good enough to eat, and Ken even better-she needed to eat soon, and Kaneki probably did, too. Next Touka guided their hands with her own trembling limbs and guided towards her chest.

She decided to limit the activity that night to kissing and some petting. They needed to get used to one another and learn each other in a comfortable pace. And she didn't feel comfortable about doing anything more, yet.

"Guys? If we are to be girlfriend and boyfriends, how will we go on dates, when Ken and myself supposed to be hiding? When can I go outside again, for that matter? Nice as your company is, I need the sun to keep my shiny disposition?"

After a moment of silence, Touka answered, "We lay low for just a bit more, we should get new documents for Nagachika soon, though you will have to keep that stubble, for now. Kaneki will get to learn how to use nail polish and hair dye like a real girl. Probably some lip gloss will become part of her accessories as well. The rumors about him might take more time to be put out of mind."

The Whitehair glared at her. "You are starting to sound just like Hide! I shouldn't have let the two of you scheme together! "

"Don't worry, I'm sure I have a dress your size, or I could borrow from Irimi-sa…"

At the name both ghouls bowed their heads.

"Do, you know if… if she lived, after? I tried to save her, and I remember her going for the V14, but…"

"I haven't heard anything about her since Anteiku was attacked."

Hideyoshi bowed his head too, his mind calculating the likelihood of survival with what information he knew. He remained silent.

* * *

The next week, Touka tended to leave every morning, and return afternoon.

Hide also noticed that the brown meat packages for his two … 'special ones', seemed to slowly dwindle.

Touka tended to eat at the early mornings and wake him to see it so he knew she didn't go preying on people (she also now had reason to help him extricate from the iron hold of a sleeping Kaneki, who was still displaying clingy tendencies), and his best friend seemed to be sneaking to eat at late night when Hide was asleep, apparently uncomfortable with it, or Hide seeing it (at first Hide wasn't sure, but Touka-chan confirmed that Ken was now eating regularly-it made Hide worry at the implication that it wasn't so before).

As the week ended, Hideyoshi was presented with a new (fake) documents.

He was now Samura Hideyoshi, and had convincing documentation claiming he was from Kyoto.

"Touka-chan", he started, as she was presenting Kaneki the tools that would be needed for his disguise, "I think Ken needs a new mask, something that nobody will be able to connect to him, and not even other ghouls will know or recognize. I think you shouldn't look for it at any of the place ghouls usually get masks. Something to hide both of his eyes, and preferably his hair as well."

She gave him a strange look, but nodded soon after.

The next time she left, Hide stopped her near the door, before she exited.

"And Touka-cha, please don't tell even your Ghoulfriends about his new mask."

"Why?"

"It's just a gut feeling, but I think I, we all, should listen to those."

She narrowed her eyes. "Just what do you know?"

"Nothing. But just in case, please do as I ask."

She reluctantly nodded, and as she left, Hideyoshi thought about the small package in a safe deposit box in a bank account he left.

He shook his head. It wasn't time for that.

"Is something wrong, Hide?" his best friend turning lover asked, frowning. It was so great to have Kaneki with him daily again.

"No, nothing. Now let me show you a card game an upperclassman showed me while you were skipping collage…"

* * *

At the first opportunity to go outside again, Hide made a visit to his old apartment, and retrieved a small notebook he hid, as well as his stash of emergency money. On his way outside he took the mail he missed.

With that, he could go shopping.

The first things he bought were a couple of masks. Then he went and ordered a cane.

Once again, on his way back, he noticed the big man with the strange beard undoubtedly following him, and walked in circles to lose his tail, only to return to his track home after he was certain of his success, breathing heavy from his exhausting exertion.

He had no idea, yet, that it was not the only man to notice him. That he drew attention of others.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Mado Akira was an unflappable individual, a high ranked and experienced Ghoul Investigator, one who saw many gruesome things, and considered prodigy and a clod bitch even among other practitioners of that grim profession.

Still this was not something that elicited a shocked gasp even from her.

On the couch, her son, Mado Koutarou, was lying on top of the girl she recognized as Kirishima Yoriko, tongue tied.

Or more accurately his tongue was too busy exploring the girl mouth, in a heated kiss, to say anything to his mother.


	8. Changing Stripes

"Your name should be changed to Kanna…"

"Hide!"

"Just sayin, you are painting your nails, Touka-chan has a wig for you…"

Ken was about to reprimand his best friend (His, Kaneki himself was uncertain what exactly he was, going to be for him, but Hide was his) when his thoughts were interrupted.

"You seem to be doing well." Touka commented, observing his efforts and nodded to herself, before smiling slyly. "Did you have a prior experience, Kaneki?"

"Maybe he read about it in a book?" the strawberry blond said with mock innocence.

"I didn't know Nagachika-san read THOSE kinds of books. "Her tone was deadpan.

Both boys turned to look at her, Kaneki with a surprise, and Hideyoshi with calculating eyes behind his smile.

"Who needs a book like that when you are here-you make the prettiest girl, Kaneki, with this luscious exotic hair…"

As Ken groaned, and she rolled her eyes, he hastily added. "Don't worry, Touka-chan is cute too, even if not as much as Kanna here."

"If he is Kanna, will you be Hikari, as the next one to disguise?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Hey! What about you, then?"

"What about me? I don't need to hide. I didn't burn my public identity."

Ken (And Touka still wasn't used to calling him by his first name)finished repainting his nails, and glanced at Hide, who seemed to be hinting at something with his own glances.

Kaneki apparently understood, as he shook his head.

' _They know each other so well, they can understand each other without words. Hideyoshi accepted us being ghouls, and even the strange romance thing with all three of us that I pushed on him for Kaneki's sake. He walked to a hungry ghouls unarmed. He brought Kaneki back from hunger frenzy._

_Will I ever have as deep a connection with Ken? W-hey, '_

It was at that point, that Touka found herself with her back on the floor. Apparently she was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice Hide pouncing on her till it was too late.

She almost took his head of his shoulders by instinct, before stopping, as the smile on his face turned from mischievous to apologetic.

"Sorry, Touka-chan, I guess Kaneki was right, and it was a bad idea to try and pounce and tickle you, but you looked brooding on heavy thoughts, and you did encourage us to be more familiar with each other."

"No, Naga- Hideyoshi, just don't surprise me like that in the future." She smiled at him, before something occurred to her. "Did you ever try such a thing on Kaneki?"

The blonde smiled widely, and just saide "Sure, t-"

When a hand on his mouth muzzled him.

"No need to delve into unnecessary details. Don't you agree, Hide?"

Kaneki then gently nodded his friend's head to signal a yes, before releasing his hold.

"I take it there is a story there."

"Yes, and silly-neki here won't let me tell it!" Hide answered, actually pouting.

Touka found herself chuckling despite her futile efforts to hold back her mirth.

* * *

Ken Kaneki found himself sighing happily as he dried his recently dyed brown hair. _'It's great to have you back at my side, Hide. I was really missing your bright presence, as the darkness of the world of ghouls dragged me down. I don't think Touka-chan used to smile as much before. And you actually made her laugh. I think you could make her forget to be guarded sometimes. You could make her happier then I could-you always did shine._

' _Will you really be happiest with both of us? Will Touka-chan? Will I end up a third wheel? I really like her, but you are my best friend. You have risked your life, and sacrificed your limbs for my sake.'_

His mood dropped soon, as more melancholic thoughts followed.

' _I wanted to protect you by destroying those who will dare attack you, Touka, Anteiku… I should've sought to protect you by being at your side.'_

"Ken! Are you brooding in the bathroom? You know that it doesn't make you more attractive to girls, right? The manga lied to you, man." Hide called.

Ensuring that his hair was dry, the ghoul who made a reputation as particularly dangerous, left to greet his Hide.

"Bathroom free now, and you don't have to tease me out of it when you want to take a shower. Which you should've done before."

"I was busy, I'll tell you after dinner. "

Ken closed his eyes and basked in the peace he found in this place, with Touka and Hide. he wasn't even having a single nightmare.

* * *

When Hideyoshi finally had the time to do so away from the eyes of his to… partners, namely when Ken went to dye his hair, and Touka went to do her stuff (Hide didn't want to stick his nose into the ghoul network too much, despite his curiosity, for both her sake and his health), he proceeded to open and read the letters he picked from his apartment.

' _Bills, bills, electricity bills, what's that? My salary from the CCG, too bad that I can't withraw that money now. What is that? A letter from my aunt? She rarely writes to me. Did something happen?'_

He opened the letter, and proceeded to read it. Then reread it as he frowned.

The next letter was from the government, and not the agency he used to work for.

It was from the Prison services, and by now Nagachika had a good idea what it would be about.

Reading it confirmed his suspicions.

' _What would you think of me now, if you knew of this, and my thoughts and intentions on the particular matter, Ken? I hope Touka-chan knows what she is doing, with that harem of ours she is guiding. That I will fit there as a human between two ghouls… it sounds like the start of a joke, even._

_I hope I won't end up bringing trouble of my own to your door, Kaneki, Touka._

He wandered just how it will effect the plans he has already prepared for them.

* * *

As Mado Akira was just leaving the CCG building, after yet another fruitless questioning about Nagachika, she found a man following her, calling after her.

"Miss, can you wait a moment. Miss!"

She stopped, and turned, taking in the one who called her.

He had plain clothes that had better days- faded jeans and a shirt in need of ironinc, with short sleeves, that exposed long tattoos, with a dragon motif, that went into the shirt. He also had the face of a thug.

"Yes?" she asked the yakuza wearily, hands on her weapon case, just in case.

"You just left that building, do you work there? Do you know a Nagachika Hideyoshi?"

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Get ready to greet the new boss, Zanikichi!" the man said to his companion, as he knocked on the door.

"Enter."

They entered a the apartment, where two men and a girl were. he recognized one of them, the others didn't matter as much.

"Nagachika-sama, I know it may seem strange, but you are now the new head of the group. your father was a boss with influence, and with his passing, it falls to you to take his place, before the triads and other groups trample all over us.

"Welcome to the Yakuza, Aniki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess... the Omake seems somewhat weak to me, but it was the best of terrible rewritten options. and I want to try maintain an omake section for chapters of this fic.  
> Its meant to play on Hide as a Mafia Don...


	9. Random Encounter

It was an evening, just starting to get dark, as a stout man with the face of a thug entered a run-down bar.

After exchanging a couple of words with the barman, he went to the back, where a man was drinking a rich red colored liquid from a glass, with a beautiful red haired woman draped over him.

"I heard you got out."

"Just recently." The man replied.

"Well, so did your 'friends', they are looking for you. They missed you last time, and when you were released, but they know you'd come here."

"You snitched?" he asked, face and voice neutral, muscles tensing, preparing for action as a hand reached into a pocket.

"No. but it's only a matter of time 'till -"

"Doesn't matter. " The man growled, "you did what I asked last time we met?"

"Y-yes." Was the uncertain reply. "I kept an eye after you family, but, I got some bad news."

"Were they approached?" the man asked, his eyes boring into the thing owner, who with a wave, sent the girl away.

Once she left and closed the door behind her, he answered.

"Not exactly, you see…"

"Out with it!"

"It's Nagachika Hideyoshi-san…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but he went to work for the authorities. "

"Hideyoshi a freakin' cop now?" the thug asked incredulous, displeasure obvious on his face.

"Not exactly… you see, he joined another government agency, one of greater influence, which made keeping track of him harder…"

"What?"

"Nagachika-san has joined the government agency CCG-the Commission for Counter Ghoul. They hunt and kill ghouls."

"So he hunts ghouls now?" the man asked, as surprised as if a flying pig landed on his head.

"He was, he went missing in action, presumed dead, a few months ago."

"Tell me everything." The thug commanded, looking intensely at the man in front of him.

The man refilled his glass with wine, and drank it all in one go, before starting.

* * *

Gakudera Hayato was a having a good week. He finally got released from prison-his sentence ended, managed to avoid the ambush his old 'associates' prepared for him, and lay a false trail to get them off his back, got back into Tokyo with none of them the wiser…

And it had to be ruined.

"Should've known the good luck would end. Did you join the gov's to embarrass me, Hideyoshi? Ghoul cop is still a cop, of sorts. And with a cop in the family I lose trust."

He needed to find the wayward family member, and hope he was still alive. It would realy ruin his day if Hideyoshi-kun ended up as ghoul chow before Hayato got a chance to see him.

It will be a week more, before an old contact who owed him will call back with a clue.

* * *

Much as he didn't want to be a security risk, and endanger Kaneki, or Touka-chan, Hide found himself needing to leave again.

It was about time to pick up his cane. And his 'special order'.

This time, however, they didn't let him go alone, as he was about to leave.

"And where do you think you are going?" a displeased feminine voice called at his back.

"Touka-chan! I didn't notice your return! Did you just get back? Did she just get back Kaneki?" he sheepishly asked.

Touka put her hands on her hips, and in a pose and tone that made him think of 'angry mom lecture' (not that he'd dare tell it to her, much as he was certain she really liked him now, he didn't want to face her indignant feminine wrath)raised her voice at him.

"Don't try changing the subject! Just where were you thinking of going? And when were you planning to tell us?"

Kaneki was standing at her side, with his now brown hair, saying nothing and looking anxiously at Hide.

Being the source of that anxiety for Ken felt like a punch in the gut.

"Sorry, Touka-chan, but I ordered some stuff last time I was out, and I need to pick it up. Besides, Kaneki here needs his books, and I wanted to buy him some new ones to read. I think I can now recognize the kind of literature he prefers."

"Books and stuff for you? Does it really worth risking yourself and us? Risking Kaneki?" she asked, incredulous.

Hide looked away, at the floor in front of him, as he muttered. "It's not that… its… I need more underwear, and I'm sorry, Touka, but I think I'd better be the one to buy groceries this time. Some of the stuff you bought is now past expiration date, and what left can't be made into a reasonable meal. "

"You could've said something." She sighed. "Fine, but you aren't going alone!"

"Ken can't leave, and you are busy most of the day."

"I don't have anything that can't wait now."

The young man looked at her, and with a defeated sigh nodded.

* * *

Touka had other plans for the day, but Hide was right. She wasn't human-couldn't properly gauge the needs of one and cater to them.

And without Yoriko, whom she didn't want involved, she had no human to ask.

And as she said, she had nothing urgent.

So with a promise of swift return to Ken, they left.

Shopping for the groceries seemed similar enough, that she didn't see any meaningful difference from her own attempts, aside from checking expiration dates and sometimes ingredients.

Though it took her back for some reason when Nagachi- Hideyoshi asked what coffee brands he should take for her and Ken.

Next was a custom made prosthetics shop in a side street that for some reason reminded her of Uta and his shop.

Though the owner was undoubtedly human here.

Hide took a cane, all too similar to the one he was leaning on-the one Yomo got for him, and paid from his pocket in cash.

Next was an underwear shop. Touka found herself blushing a bit, as the two approached the boxers section.

As Hide was rummaging a bit among them, looking for something ("What do you think of this Naruto design?" he asked, an orange pair in hand) another man approached them, and started asking if he (Hideyoshi) and his girlfriend were looking for some sexy underwear for a spicy night, she decided to take a distance.

She still could keep an eye on him from some distance.

And Hide was now pointing at stripped speedos that would leave little to imagination. She was certain he did it on purpose.

"I think I will go see about suitable lingerie."

With these words turned, and walked away. Missing as the man turned a serious face towards Hide.

On their way back, they stopped at a bookshop, where Hide bought a few books from western writers she has never heard of, exclaiming that Ken will love them, and some manga. "For my own refined tastes." He said with a straight face.

Hide insisted to be the one to pay for it.

Touka smelled a vaguely familiar ghoul entering as they finished paying, and asked about the bathrooms. The two walked there in casual pace, and as she spotted the back door, she led Hide through it, leading him to a bus station and on the first bus to stop there.

* * *

If Mado Akira found the Yakuza politely questioning her strange, the topic he asked about was even stranger.

' _Why would Yakuza be interested in Nagachika, of all things? And why now? Did they have any reason to doubt him missing, probably killed? Are still alive somewhere out there Nagachika? Am I really not the only one from our small team to survive THAT operation?'_

* * *

Kaneki was glad when Touka and Hide returned, and it couldn't be soon enough.

The books Hide brought with him were generally fine- Conan Doyle was a good author, even if 'Lost World' wasn't his cup of tea. This Gerald Durrell book seemed…strange as well. The Shakespeare novel seemed intriguing, and the 'Lovecraft' books Hide got seemed right his alley, from the brief prologue he went through.

…and then he found a book he knew Hide picked to tease him. He wondered if Touka got any strange looks for buying it.

Still, that 'The Threesome handbook: A practical Guide to sleeping with three' was going to his drawer, to be read when Touka is away.

That neither mentioned the book, even to tease him, confirmed his suspicions. The mirth in the eyes of his longtime best friend, and now more, upon going to another room after Touka left again, who claimed to 'not want to stand between Kaneki and his books' nailed it.

For the next couple days Ken didn't dare touching the book, much as he felt its knowledge, wisdom, sorely needed.

A Ring interrupted him. It then rang again.

As he approached the door, seeing Hide on the sofa, with headphones on his ears, doubtlessly listening to music too loudly to hear the door bell, Ken sighed, and looked at the peephole.

It was a stranger, and from the scent neither ghoul nor a Dove.

Kaneki opened the door, just a bit.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm lookin' for Nagachika Hideyoshi-kun. I know he was here. Recently. "

"I'm sorry?" Kaneki didn't need to feign surprise at it, he first thought this to be someone from a local gang or something.

"I'm his Cousin." The man, who looked like a stereotypical thug- face and build and all, said in what he probably thought a helpful, friendly tone.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Ne, Koutarou-kun, do you think our parents will ever reconcile with each other?"

"Don't know, Yoriko-chan, but judging by the way both our moms looked murderous and about to take out their respective, Kagune/Quinque, when they jumped from their hidden spying nests after following us in secret to see who we went to a date with, I think its best we don't tell them about our plans to marry just yet."

Yoriko-chan nodded sagely.

"I can't wait till I have my own Kagune. Mama said she thinks I'll get it by my fourteenth birthday, so it's only a few months away."

For some reason, the thirteen year old boy imagined Yoriko-chan with a Kagune weapon like Mrs. Kirishima, or his mother, and found his throat suddenly dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Omake was confusing- Yoriko-Chan is the daughter of Kirishima Touka and her two boys, while Koutaro-kun is the son of Mado Akira...


	10. Hide Relative

Hide was sitting and listening to relaxing music on his headphones, after a tiring day-it still tired him a bit to walk around, after that… unfortunate operation at Anteiku, despite all the time that past since then.

So he could be forgiven for only paying cursory attention when he saw Kaneki going for the door from the corner of his eye, after all it's not like his stupid best friend, or boyfriend or… His Kaneki- both words failed to describe just what kaneki was to him to such a degree they were green with jealousy-it's not like his Kaneki will go away again, probably… hopefully…

' _But he left, when he became a ghoul, avoided you when you got hurt.'_

When the subject of his thoughts was delayed, Hide couldn't help but think 'Oh boy'.

He took the headphones of his ears and left them hanging on his neck immediately and standing up, went to peer at the reason for his Best Guy to linger at the door.

He thought about skulking to the side, trying to learn if there was someone at the door to make Ken linger, and if he should hide his presence, but dismissed the thought. It wasn't in his nature.

As he approached the doorway, he halted as it came within view.

There, along with a subtly tensing Kaneki, stood a person hide didn't see for a long time.

It was someone Hideyoshi hope to not see for a long, long time.

"Cousin Hideyoshi, not comin to greet me?" the thuggish man asked, half mocking.

"What are YOU doing here?" Hide asked accusingly.

"Ya used to be much more appreciative-you chased me askin' fer stories last time we talked." The mocking tone remained.

"That's before I knew better! I was a little kid back then. And after they caught you it was hard on the family! The neighbors didn't appreciate our company there. Your mother couldn't look anyone in the eye for years! "

"Well, then it's good that you can!" the cousin angrily replied. " ya even went as far as to go be a frikkin gho-"

"What do you want?" Hide interrupted him before the sentence could be finished.

"Can't I just come visit a cousin that used to chase me when ye was little?"

Hide was about to retort, but his eye caught Kaneki getting ready to a fight, body tense and ready for action, fingers holding finger as if to snap, and, he was certain, Kagune bubbling ready under the shirt to make his ex con cousin into so much a smear on their front, and so many subtle indicators recognizable only due to their long friendship that Ken was anxious, and might freak out and go Centipede.

While the thug before them caused much misery to his family, Hideyoshi really didn't want Ken to ruin their precious anonymity, the fragile illusion that they are dead and the respite and relief it gave them-those quiet, peaceful days. He didn't want kaneki to suffer, to go on that lonely, violent road again. Touka will be miserable too, after finishing yelling at them. Besides, his cousin didn't deserve it. Probably. He hoped.

"Let's talk inside." He said tiredly, hoping to diffuse the situation, or should he fail, to divert it to a more easily cleanable, less public and more manageable place.

The cousin entered as Kaneki moved out of the way, still weary, but no longer as tense.

Hide didn't allow himself to express the relief he felt.

What did you want, Gakudera?"

"Don't ya want to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Kaneki Ken, this is Gakudera Hayato, my cousin. He got released from prison like two weeks ago, after spending almost a decade there. "

"Ya didn't need to point THAT!" Gakudera angrily exclaimed.

"Ken is my best friend; I won't keep such things from him, not even the shameful cousin who dishonored our family.

The thug glanced at the unassuming brown haired kid-scrawny, youth, evaluating and calculating, before turning to look at Hideyoshi himself.

"Ye ein't rabbitin him, are ya?" the man asked, suspicious.

"Rabbiting?" Hide asked incredulous at the unfamiliar term.

"Doin it like rabbits, you not doing him, are you? Tell me you didn't go and become a fag on me." The thug demended.

' _As glad as I am that you didn't recognize the danger hidden in the Kaneki, and didn't see past his disguise, why did you have to say this? And like that!'_

"I've known Ken from kids, we've been best buds for years while you were in jail, and met couple of years after you got there. Besides he's my roommate here." Hide answered,not a trace of the usual smile on him. " And not the only one", he added, as if in afterthought. He hoped Hayato will get the clue.

' _I'm really sorry, Kaneki, but we do NOT want that man to be privy to such details. I will apologize and explain it to you as soon as he leaves, surely he won't stay here for long.'_

"I heard you became a Ghoul cop. And then you got eaten."

"Well, I got in trouble…"

Hayato smirked then. It was the bigger badder version of the nasty smirks he used to display when he was telling Hide about how he tricked other kids, when both were much younger, before the former was imprisoned.

This smirk was probably developed in the jail, among the other scum and bitterness. The nastiness was much more pronounced in it.

"Did ya do something ya shouldn't have? Did you steal from them? "

Hide sighed.

"Not exactly. Somebody else did, and blamed it on me. It was a big sum, and I only learned it was missing in the first place when the boss called me to their office, and promised not to press charges if I return what was stolen. It was more money than I could gather. There was a raid on a ghoul and I needed to disappear." Hide explained angrily.

"Quite the story there…"

"I saw what happened to our family, to your mother, after you got arrested. I wouldn't be so careless with the law for mere money." Hideyoshi Nagachika pointed, infusing as much determination into these words as he could, and being that they were half true, it was not an inconsiderable amount.

' _You, you and Touka are more than mere money, Ken.'_

Hide really hoped Kaneki understood it, but he didn't dare jeopardize the ploy, and turn to look at his better half. He needed Hayato to believe his acting.

"Then you will welcome me. I know a bit about this kind of thing and can help. I also just happen to be looking for a place to stay." Gakudera said with mock polite happiness.

"This isn't really my place and I'm not sure the roommates will agree, an-"

"You wouldn't want to risk someone finding you're still alive, that you are here, will ya?"

* * *

Ken Kaneki knew, in the back of his mind, that he knew very little about the family of his best friend, and now more than best friend, Hide. His friend, on the other hand was quite familiar with Ken's aunt and her family. Hide just used to turn the conversations into other directions so seamlessly, that he never consciously took notice of it, and while he did wonder about the mysterious, unmentioned family, often, Ken never did pry.

Now, it appeared to be a day for revelations on that subject. Starting from the cousin- and Kaneki never knew Hide had any cousins or siblings… let along one that was arrested and sent to prison. _'What did he do anyway?'_

It was understood how such a thing would make the family pariahs. The entire family would be looked at with suspicion, painted by the same brush, if not thought to have been dishonored. No wonder Hide was reluctant to reveal that.

Kaneki wondered what did happen to that family later.

But the rude comment about him and Hide doing… in the bed-that was NOT his business… And it hurt to hear Hide deny it so flippantly. Saying that they were 'just' best friends.

To took more moments than it should have for Ken to remember how he himself sent Hide away, used lies to distance himself from Touka, as he went to search for his answers and fight those who would harm the people he loved.

Was it as painful for them than?

Still The ghoul once known as Eye-Patch couldn't help but have a small part of himself that doubted that Hide really was doing such a thing, that this was a lie meant to deceive the thuggish man.

That doubt would slowly eat at him, almost like an insect.

He really needed to get a chance to talk with Hide. Without Gakudera-san within earshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no OMAKE this time.
> 
> As it was asked repeatedly I will answer here- Gakudera Hayato is an OC, one that is named after a character from KHR manga/anime. the only thing they share besides the name, is that both are criminals. the one here is much nastier, and looks completely different. it is a shoutout, NOT a crossover.
> 
> His displeased reaction and disdain to the possibility of a homosexual relationship between Hide and Kaneki is the opinion of a specific, non-main character and is in no way connected to any opinions of the author. I seek to give my characters their own opinions on things regardless of my agreement or lack of it with such ways of thinking, ALWAYS. the stories are about the characters, not about me.
> 
> Also, we get here an alternative to Hide's family background, and even a reason for lack of it before. one that may even be original idea.
> 
> I hope you enjoy that chapter, and leave a Review.


	11. Rabbit Hunting

Hayato was not pleased by the career choice of his cousin. Learning that his contacts didn't know much about this CCG, that it was too independent to have Yakuza watchers and minders, that for ignoring their business it kept a too independent and tight-lipped office, and protected itself too fiercely for any family to get any ins. The family that controlled it, the Washuu, did nothing else at all. Its personal semi military force was more of an army then police, set for war on ghouls, and its members much better protected then usual cops, as well as considered much more important by the government. Learning that the Bosses that did try to act against it or have influence over it tended to get attacked by ghouls much more was a surprise, an unpleasant one-intimidating ghoul was laughable idea, and the normal weapons would be useless against them, while the special anti-ghoul weapons were extremely rare and expansive, and very hard to get. CCG was hard to smuggle it from.

He had little choice but to seek answers elsewhere. This direction to finding what happened to Hideyoshi revealed that the little bastard was part of a major anti ghoul operation, and disappeared during it, is body missing, presumed picked up as snack by a ghoul.

' _Though why would you be at the center of the action? You're more mastermind material anyway.'_

It was soon confirmed, that his cousin was one of the planners, and wasn't supposed to be in the thick of things, and that he was NOT where he was supposed to be.

Learning that the young Nagachika was all friendly and liked was not a surprise-his cousin proved to be very charming when he wanted, when he was little. Quite the junior conman.

And to think, despite prominent yakuza bosses failing to leash the Commission of Counter Ghoul, he got this information from having someone owning him a favor charm a secretary.

Still Gakudera Hayato prided himself on being thorough, so he took a look on the ghoul cops and when another punk accrued a debt to him later that day-for not beating him up, he put him as a set of eyes to watch as well. Going as far as promising to pay if the idiot sees or hears something and keeps his mouth shut about it all.

As he went to his hideout at the end of the day, he did not notice the suspicious eyes following him.

* * *

Learning Hideyoshi seemed to really end up ghoul snack was a low blow.

Hayato used to coach the kid to steal his mother's sweets and pretend to be innocent, for a share of them, entertain the kid with stories of his first heists, introduced him to a few low key conmen and 'younger brothers', and half playing half training the tyke to be a good pawn in future jobs.

He worked meticulously to ensure innocent, unquestioning trust in himself, and…

If all that work went to nothing… if the last decade will have been for nothing…

The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and went for the sake bottle.

After a brief thought, another bottle was withdrawn. He was going to need it all that night.

* * *

Getting personal information on his cousin was much easier in comparison-the school and university data was irrelevant, and there was little of use. None of the friends the brat was said to have seemed to know anything either-though they seemed skeptic about Hideyoshi having a cousin, so he couldn't be sure, and decided not to risk an interrogation, yet.

Gakudera sneaked into the place the brat apparently lived at- a place in a nice neighborhood in the 20th ward-the same ward the boy was last seen, and went missing. He searched it for hours, as thoroughly as he could. Multiple times.

It was a messy bachelor apartment, with nothing in it.

Passing by the ruins of the Ghoul Café that was the place the ghoul cops were staking gave him nothing, except the shivers.

The next few days were boring, and lonely… especially after prison, but he declined to get a Call Girl. He was keeping low profile now.

Gakudera was ready to admit defeat, that stupid Hideyoshi was now probably a shit, digested by a ghoul, when he got a tip about a man of very similar appearance being seen.

"A man like the one in the picture you showed, but with stubble, almost a beard…"

Mulling over it, and the details, Hayato put his hands in his pockets, one holding his wallet, the other a switchblade.

A certain punk got what he deserved for informing him.

The revelation led him to a neighborhood far from the 20th ward, and into a cheaper area.

One closer to the streets ghouls were said to frequent, and street people avoided.

It was only due to him knowing some people that knew some people… and the fact the the people he talked to recognized kindred spirit and knew he was no cop , that he ended up with a probable address.

From there it was simple to ask around about a cousin that moved in without informing him of changed address until he got pointed to possible residence.

When an unfamiliar brown haired guy, that could not yet be out of his late teens, 18-19 tops, answered the door. Hayato was displeased to say the least.

Still, if there was even the slightest chance that this was not a dead end. That 'yoshi was there, he had to try.

Too much hinged on it.

Fortunately before the nerd pissed him off, or pissed himself with the way he seemed to tense, a familiar form peaked.

Hideyoshi was alive and here!

Getting him to share his hideout-which was better the motel room Gakudera had occupied, was work in progress- if any other roommates came and had problems with him staying there, the bitches will learn to keep it to themselves fast.

"Now, Hideyoshi-chan, Do ya remember, that before the pigs arrested me, about ten years ago, I gave you a special gift to keep safe for me? Now where is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely the perspective of the Cousin of Hide. What do you think of him? How did I portray him here?


	12. A Predator in the Warren

"Can I help ya, Missy?" the man leered.

Touka was surprised at the crude stranger who opened the door.

"No thank you." She said as demurely and politely as possible, before hastily retreating.

She then continued towards Hide and Kaneki, paying attention and making sure she went the correct road this time, and buzzed the doorbell.

The Creep opened again.

"Changed yer mind?" He leered.

She really wanted to release her kagune and kill him.

Not for eating or anything. Ghoul she may be, but Touka would rather not eat something as disgusting as she suspected the man's meat to be.

But she has been pretending to be harmless human girl long enough to hide any hint of such thoughts.

It was fortunate that there was no need to hide her confusion over the presence of that man, where only Her Boys should be.

"I, I was looking for Hide. "

"Hideyoshi got tail like that? And here I thought he was-"

"Is he inside? Can I enter and talk with him?"

"Why won't ya talk with me, sweetie?"

"Sorry, but I'll pass."

The man seemed displeased, and looked to be about to say or do something stupid, when Kaneki appeared from behind him.

"Touka! Let her in please, Gakudera-san."

"I haven't decided if I want to, yet."

"… Should I call Hide, and interrupt his search?"

These words seemed to make the decision, as the man moved aside, allowing Touka entry.

She was just about to demand explanation, when stupid Kaneki mouthed 'not here'.

Reluctantly, the girl followed him as he led her to the kitchen.

Where after gesturing for her to sit, he started making coffee.

"So…"

"Who is that? What is he doing here? "She angrily whispered.

Kaneki finished making the coffee, and made a cup for her in silence. Only after she took it, and started drinking did he sigh.

He started talking after she finished her first sip of it, his own voice quiet, looking around her as he talked. She wasn't sure if he was keeping an eye for eavesdroppers or avoiding her gaze.

"Did you know Hide has a cousin?"

"What does that has anythi-" Touka started incredulous.

"You've just met him." The half ghoul interrupted.

The rude, cranky middle-aged man with the thug-like appearance that greeted her earlier had little in common with somewhat polite, cheerful and youthful (and easy on the eyes) Nagachika.

That answer only angered her more.

"Did Nagachika tell all of his extended family about this place? You were supposed to be hiding!"

"Of course he didn't! We don't know how he found out, and he's not telling yet. But he's gonna stay here for some time, so it may be best if you go back to your brother soon. Just I case."

"Why?"

"He's looking for something- apparently he left something with Hide and now wants it back, so Hide is looking for it among his things."

"Looking for what?" She asked, frustrated. _' Why did every answer from Kaneki got more frustrating than the last?'_

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't want to. Touka, this guy makes me angry too, but for now it's better if you wait this storm out."

"What? This is my house too!"

"That guy was in prison. He got ten years and just now got released. He gives me a bad feeling, and managed to actually anger Hide-I mean visibly anger, Hide all but growled at him. Just wait it out, it can't be for long."

The girl proceeded to finish her coffee, and after gulping the last drops, turned, and finally caught the guilty eyes of the boy.

"You better finish with this soon. Where is Nagachika, anyway?"

"Told you-looking for the thing his cousin wants. The cousin seems to not like Hide pausing his search."

Touka put her schoolbag on her knees, and opened it. Rummaging inside she found her pen, and a note book. Tearing an empty page from the end of the later, she hastily scribbled, returned the items to her bag, and stood up.

"Call me when he leaves." She frostily said, and left the room.

Kaneki escorted her to the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

' _One crisis averted'_ Ken thought to himself as Touka left.

Which just left Hide and him, and…

"who she?"

The Cousin.

"Touka-chan is a dear friend. I asked her to not visit for now, so don't worry about her."

"I'll decide what to worry about, not you, little punk! And why did she call this place 'ours'? she lived here with you two? Ya doin her?"

Kaneki forced himself not to grimace at the last question. While the relationship between Touka and himself moved into that direction, the way Gakudera-san phrased it sounded disgusting and his tone utterly rude. The addition of Dear Hide-his Light-into this won't be something the thug will appreciate or approve of, and Ken really didn't that… man, poking into their relationship. Or even thinking of it.

"She is a close friend, so she and her Brother helped us get this place, pay for it. It's technically partly hers as well." The boy explained. "She used to visit often enough, but she has her own place-with her big brother." He hastily added, hoping the existence of 'older brother', Yomo-san will discourage any designs the ex-con might have on her.

After a little bit more of rude questions, and subtly evasive answers, Ken excused himself and went to join Hide in his search.

Hide was less than pleased by Touka meeting his cousin, but agreed that it was the right choice to have her live away, with Yomo, for now.

"How long do you think it will take, until you find the item your cousin wants?" Kaneki finally asked, after a few minutes of silence, making sure to whisper it this time.

Hide glanced back, and after looking around, whispered back.

"A few days at least. Enough to make him bored here, and impatient to leave, learn we won't be a threat or leak, nor tempting targets."

Hide looked him in the eye and added, in a whisper even softer.

"He got a decade, but he was suspected of things that get you Capital Punishment. We don't want him getting what he wants too soon, nor losing his patience entirely."

* * *

Gakudera-san was angry to learn that Hide hadn't found the memento he left him, to say the least. The man was yelling and almost started getting violent, only stopping himself in the last minute.

But he relented, as he 'needed to a quiet corner' for a few days anyway, but Hideyoshi better find it soon. As Gakudera-san will be most displeased should his dear cousin prove to have failed to keep a precious item given for safekeeping-and they won't like him displeased!

Unfortunately, there was no luck the next day either.

Thug-san (as Kaneki has taken to calling the obnoxious cousin in the privacy of his mind) did accept it more calmly that time, looking more disappointed than angry, if not by much, having spent most of the day reading newspapers and watching TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the Cousin won't remain for all the story, just the arc, but his presence will have consequences later.
> 
> A point that I want to clarify- in Japan, Capital Punishment (execution) as a legal penalty only applies in practice for murder, so only Murderers get executed, usually those who commit multiple murders. I will extrapolate that those who help ghouls may be considered as murdering people by way of ghoul, and thus could be given the punishment as well. As his cousin has nothing to do with Ghouls or CCG, that's what Hide was telling Kaneki about Gakudera-that the man is suspected, and likely is, a murderer...
> 
> Read and Review! suggestions and criticism appreciated.


	13. Rabbits Fetching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is on the quest to fetch the rabbit like co-worker, team member and possibly friend, Kaneki sent to fetch 'supplies', and Hide is about to fetch the mysterious item his cousin impatiently wants.

' _Maybe I'm on to something here, after all…'_

After having a gang thug question her about Nagachika, and subtly asking the likeliness of the boy being alive, hidden somewhere, Mado Akira found herself wondering, could the blonde actually be alive? They never did find his body. And just why would a yakuza be interested in him?

Those thoughts left her restless an entire day, distracting her from her work, so come evening, having it free, she had no choice but to put these niggling questions to rest, by doing what she did best-investigating.

Going on a hunch, she researched the background of the young man.

' _His family history was quite the surprise… and I never even suspected that he was related to…'_

There were a number of revelations in his family background, both the close relations and the extended ones, as well as a surprise that was hinted only, which she had to dig deep and use her authority with excuse involving ghouls to get to some of the files.

But, while enlightening, her instinct told her it was hardly relevant.

So she followed her gut feeling and focused on an older cousin, which, as she learned from contacting Tokyo police, apparently was recently released from prison, after being convicted for robbery.

The money was not found, though some of his suspected accomplices were, usually dead.

Apparently he angered quite a few criminals just before his incarceration.

' _So we have a motive for the interest from criminals, but is that all there is to it? Asking about relatives of his, or is there more to it?'_

Her instincts, the Mado Instincts, which served her father so well, told her there was.

Her investigation has just began.

* * *

"And they said nothing else?"

"No, Yomo-san. Maybe this is for the best?"

He didn't show it in any obvious way, but Touka knew that Yomo was angry. She wondered if he wanted to come and kill Hide's thug of a cousin, himself now.

"I think, that if that man leaves, it will strengthen our cover –after all if he spend days there without realizing what Kaneki is, it might make the neighbors, and any investigator who might be nearby, less suspicious.

"The neighbors are likely to be MORE suspicious." He countered in short statement.

"But not of ghouls, not for the right reasons. And should he try something, or something go wrong, ghouls will be a surprise nobody will expect, with the obvious criminal presence."

After some moments of silent consideration, the older ghoul finally relented. "You better be right."

' _I hope I am'_ , Touka thought , _I hope that man is not knowledgeable about ghouls and as smart as he looks, but that would be more luck then I usually have.'_

* * *

"Here with us again is the ghoul expert Ogura Hisashi-"

"ugh… what nonsense" Thug-san (Gakudera-san) called disgust, changing the channel from that show, much to the relief of Kaneki.

After surfing the channels some more, Thug-san threw the remote in disgust, and irritated Kaneki made sure to look where the batteries fell from it, lest the roll under furniture and become lost.

He knew the remote itself won't break-this was not the first time Gakudera-san threw it. And that he will be the one picking up and reassembling it later.

"Yo, Kankari!"

"-its Kaneki, Gakudera-san."

"I don't care, I want you to go and buy more beer, you're running out of it."

Kaneki chose not to pint that it was because Gakudera-san was drinking all of it.

"And while you at it, buy some DVD's."

"We don't even have a device to play them on." The half ghoul pointed out.

"We do now, one of the guys in the house across got, and he be volunteering his, he just don't knows it yet."

' _Calm down, kaneki, calm down, dicing him to mince-meat won't help.'_

"And what DVD's should I buy?"

"The mature ones, what kind-im talkin about porn, you idiot! I'm surprised you don't got any here. What are you, eunuch?"

Kaneki was known as a ruthless Ghoul, and had known quite the few gruesome deaths, causing no small number of them (for other ghouls), but he still found himself blushing at the idea.

"G-gakudera-san, are you sure this is wise, we have limited funds, an-"

"I'll be deciding what's wise here! Now go and buy, unless you rather bend over yourself." The man sneered, and took another gulp of his beer, not breaking eye contact.

Fulfilling that request was harder then he thought. The beer was bought with little problem, but it was extremely awkward to even enter the shop , not to mention his stammer as he tried to find words to ask for adult DVD, with surprising level of difficulty. He was much more erudite usually.

That the near clerk he was talking to was a woman browsing only made the problem bigger. She eavesdropped at the conversation, and kept pausing her browsing, throwing strange glances at him.

He also thought he smelled ghoul on her. It was too mortifying to stay ay moment more than he had too, so he wasn't too sure.

When he returned later, with groceries for the two humans, beer and the DVD's, Gakudera-san was in a bad mood, though seemed to perk at the arrival of the 'supplies'. The man did have a dvd player with him, already hooked, and spent the rest of the day watching the movies ken brought with him, its sound loud and distracting to the ghoul. The indecent cries kept his imagination kept him from sleeping-it was after midnight that the man paused his marathon of debauched films.

And even after finally getting some quiet, his sleep was restless and full of nightmares.

What awoke him, was a loud noise, arguing.

His sleepy mind identified the voice of his Hide quickly, but took too long to identify the other, and by the time he was finished his hurried

Dressing and went to help his dear one, it was over.

Hide was looking worse for wear, with a 'shiner' under his left eye.

"Did he do that? I'll kill him! Ill feed him his own putrid guts! I'll-"

"Do nothing!" Hideyoshi angrily whispered. "Now is not the time for you heroic, as appreciative as a princess I am of them. It's almost over, and he shouldn't trouble us again. Bear it just a bit longer, please"

"What do you mean?" he angrily whispered back.

"He is losing his patience. Tomorrow I will find what he has been looking for."


	14. Rabbit in Pressure Pot

Gakudera Hayato tried to stay at that hideout Little Hideyoshi got himself, but with the frustration of the brat not finding the Key yet, thus delaying him, and the tightening of the noose around him as his 'old associates' were probably getting closer and closer to finding him, He figured he had to go outside, else he end up doing something his cousin will regret, and then bitch about, causing him to get angry himself again, and then resulting in more unnecessary hustle.

_'Between 'yoshi and his girly roommate, the place feels like a henhouse, all chicks-no real man around, or anything that would interest one. Almost like he does it on purpose.'_

Grumbling to himself, the recently released convict passed by a tall, well built man in a long overcoat, with a strangely silver hair…

Stopping to take a smoke, Gakudera lit a cigarette.

_'I'm running out of them. Better go and buy a pack or two, that Kankuro will screw it if I send him on errand again, so I should do it myself. '_

Walking around, he soon found a place, and made his purchase. A flesh of silver hair entering just as he was paying for the cig's.

As he left the shop and started going back, he saw a rather strange chick. She had salmon-colored hair in a high topknot with leftovers framing the sides of her face. Muttering something about a damn tree ordering around. From the apathetic look in her eyes, she didn't care what others thought of her looks…

He knew such types in prison. They tended personalize their appearance into something they thought 'special', to run alone and think themselves better then the yakuza men, and were usually right; right until they got outnumbered in a dark corner, and got a lesson…at which point they ended up either joining the bosses or in a ditch, if they didn't escape.

Besides, she was short and wore baggy clothes- which meant she had nothing worth showing off.

Watching for prettier girls as he enjoyed a relaxing smoke, Hayato noticed something familiar from the corner of his eye.

Continuing walking at his leisurely pace, he turned into a side street, noticing silver hair on a tall man, again.

_'Do you want a piece of Hayato, silver freak? You may look like you can take a punch, and probably can, but it'll take more than that, against ole' Gakudera here.'_

The ex-con finished his smoke, and throwing it, he walked into an alley, as if nothing happened, putting his hands leisurely into his pockets with deceptive nonchalance, his ears hearing footsteps behind him and his fingers grasping the switchblade he cleaned from blood days ago, ready to use it again, mind steeled. Ready to ambush the man that was following him.

Only to turn at the appropriate moment to confront-

_'No-one? So the freak is better than I thought… I'll gut you yet, don't worry.'_

* * *

Kaneki wanted to sigh as well as cringe when he saw Hide's Cousin return. _'And here I was enjoying the quiet.'_

He glanced at the book in his hands, and with regret, went to put it on a shelf.

"Is 'yoshi still searching?" the man grunted.

"He wanted to check his old apartment, just to make sure it wasn't still there, and thought it prudent to go now rather than wait."

"Did he leave right after me?"

"I'm sorry, Gakudera-san, I don't know when you left. He did leave recently"

"He better not have run away, or try to be clever and sneak in a break-it's just disrespectful ta forget such a gift from a beloved cousin… it implies a …'lack of respect'. I won't be needin to teach him about respect, now would I?"

"There is no need for that. I'm sure Hide will find it soon. _'Oh, how I wish to teach YOU about 'respect', to put a sudden, brutal and permanent stop to your treatment of Hide, your constant insults and bullying.'_

The man started walking towards him, getting into his personal face, and looked Kaneki in the eye. "You want to punch me, don't you? I see it in yer eyes that you do. Well, go on, nerd. Try."

Kaneki looked at the man, saying nothing.

Gakudera punched him, causing the young man to fall on the floor.

As the hiding Ghoul slowly reached for his stomach, in visible pain, glaring at the thug from the floor he was sprawled at.

"Pathetic weakling", Gakudera scoffed, kicking the downed boy in the stomach a few times, calling "never pretend to be more then the wimp you are, know your place", before losing interest and turning, walking away, muttering 'not worth the headache'.

Slowly, regaining his breath, he stood up, and shambled to the bathroom.

As the boy looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, he remembered his talk with the Rize inside him, in that dark room where Yamori broke him. Words he now all but heard echoed by the face looking back at him from the reflective surface, like the abyss of his inner monster. 'It is fine to be hurt to not hurt others, is it?' and a feminine laughter ringing in his ear.

His reflection glared at him, dissatisfied.

"Just as long as Hide doesn't get hurt, that's the important thing" the boy whispered.

'It won't be enough, that man will try to devour you all sooner or later.'

Kaneki closed his eyes, and he saw in his mind's eye the heart rending image of Hide, bleeding and looking so fragile, lain in that sewer, while his own stomach filled, and mouth tasting blood. He opened them again, glaring at the other self before him.

"I don't, won't lose Hide again! Not to Him, but neither to my Hunger. Never again. The strong devour the weak, but the strong devour everything in their path."

The ghoul tilted his head to the side, and hit it, as if to dislodge something stuck in his ear to fall off, before proceeding to wash his face. _'Strange, my cheeks were already wet before.'_

After washing and calming enough that the red in his eyes was no longer immediately noticeable, he returned to the living room, where Gakudera-san was now watching the news on the TV.

The man turned, and scoffed. "done crying, little boy?"

The boy in question meekly flinched, and hurried to the kitchen, hoping for some comfort in a cup of coffee. That drink became a constant source of small comforts ever since his 'date' with Rize. Kaneki closed his eyes, and banished the memory from his thoughts. Trying to focus on something else, anything else. Even the role he now had to play for Hide's cousin. The degree of familiarity he had with the role of the victim was disheartening, though.

_'Think of something happy, some happy thoughts….like Hide and his cheery smile'_

The happiness he felt, when Hide woke up the first time after that disastrous raid on Anteiku, the acceptance of his longtime friend, and the promise his other cherished friend-Touka-chan, who was the one that helped him when he was drowning in the world of Ghouls- that she will not only accept Hide, but won't let any harm to come to him as well. With both of them by his side, he had the best of both worlds- the people he loved and who cherished him-from both his human life and the ghoulish one.

The once half ghoul sighed, at the happy thoughts this time, as he imagined Hide and Touka, side by side together. The best that happened to him in both worlds.

The moment was short lived, as the Thug entered the kitchen. "Shoulda known I'd find the girl in the kitchen. How about making so dinner for the man of the house, wench?"

"Hide's not back yet."

He got a slap to the back of his head for the backtalk.

Ken was really glad Touka wasn't here to witness any of his altercation with the ex-con. She would just get angry at the both of them, and that could be humiliating for him and lethal for Hide's cousin.

Besides, he doubted she was as good an actor as he knew he could be. Or that she would try.

He suspected it would be a long, unpleasant day.

He was proven right.

* * *

By the time Hideyoshi returned, it was evening, and started getting dark.

He was visibly exhausted when he entered, and Kaneki, who opened the door to him, hurried to help him to a place to sit.

"Not so fast", scowled Gakudera-san, "Did ya finally find it, Yoshi?"

Taking a long breath, Hide just nodded, as he reached for a bag he brought with him, and pilling his hand from it, finally revealed the item that would bring an end to his cousin's presence with them.

* * *

_OMAKE_

As Gakudera Hayato left the shop with his newly bought cigarettes and started going back, he saw a rather pretty chick. She had long, peachy orange hair parted down the center and worn loose. Her clothes were revealing as well. She smiled at his interested gaze running all over her body, and approached confidently.

He knew such types before prison. They tended to try charm men with their feminine charms. That one thought she could wrap him around her finger as well, no doubt… _'well, two can play this game.'_

"Hey, there handsome, I'm Itori-you look like an interesting guy…"

Hayato smirked and obliged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally finish the arc of the cousin, though. Next chapter concludes it and starts the next part.
> 
> The omake had Cousin Gakudera meet and flirt with Itori-the information broker and old friend Yomo introduced to Kaneki. Yes, she is a ghoul, actually one of the Clowns. As for how a date between the two of them would end- use your imagination (it is non-cannon, though).
> 
> Read and Review.


	15. Fluffy Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Cousin Arc ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper...

The presentation of the 'memento' Gakudera-san gifted Hide all that time ago, was with no fanfare, and when compared to the insistence the criminal had on finding it, seemed…lacking.

Gakudera-san, took the 'precious gift to his dear cousin 'yoshi' and started carelessly fiddling with it, until he broke it.

_'Is that what you wanted? What you have been after all these days?'_

And he then pulled what Kaneki recognized as a key.

"Finally" the cousin grunted, "With that I don't need ya anymore".

The man went to the bedroom, and Hide followed him.

Kaneki didn't hear what was said inside, and he didn't much care.

He just hoped that the odious man will finally leave him.

Though he was quite surprised, that coming out of that room, the ex-con did just that. As Hideyoshi was following him, and as the man left without turning back, closed the door.

_'Just what did you tell him, Hide? I was half expecting him to decide to 'get rid' of us now that he had what he was looking for. I think you pulled a miracle in talking him out of it.'_

Though the joy in finally getting back the quiet halcyon days, with just Touka and Hide, and no longer needing to suffer that man, or feign weakness was bittersweet. Part of Ken was hoping the man would attack, and provide excuse to self-defense the man to death. Something that was looking more and more likely and the half ghoul was looking forward to.

_'At least the man won't cause us any more troub-'_

"Hide!"

"I'm okay, Kaneki, I guess was more tired than I thought, huh…"

The human sunshine in his hands-whom he grabbed before the boy fell, was smiling, his smile bright, cheery and genuine, unlike the ones he had when the cousin arrived and disrupted their lives.

 _'You got tired trying to pacify the man and find what he came for'._ Ken glanced at the discarded remains of the 'precious memento', discarded on the floor, abandoned without the key that was hidden inside, and scowled.

Then he hoisted his Hide and picked the other boy up bridal style. To the protests of the later.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Kaneki! I can walk on my own!"

"We wouldn't want you to push yourself too much. You still need to recover." Was the cheerful response, as the fearsome Centipede Ghoul started walking, carrying the indignant human to their destination.

"Put me down!" "But then you would fall" "Kaneki!" "I'm just helping" "Put me down right now!" "Ok" "Wait, what?"

And then the human cargo was dropped.

"You dropped me on the bed! Why did you drop me on the bed?" "You wanted me to release you." "But why the bed? Just what are you planning, you nefarious schemer! I'll have you know that I am respectable, and don't let just anyone into the bed, you seducer!"

"I-wha? I mean… Hide!" Kaneki was flabbergasted, blushing.

A musical laughter alerted them to the spectators they apparently had.

"Touka! What are you doing here? When did you come? Why did you come?" "How long have you been watching?"

"I have a key. I entered after Yomo-san told me the cousin left. I came to make sure everything was in order, you need my supervision. And I saw enough, Hide."

Her face was serious as usual, but Kaneki thought he saw laughter in her eyes.

_'You see, Touka? Hide brings cheer and laughter even into the dark life of a ghoul-you see how wonderful he is?'_

"That Yomo-san is a scary man." Hide commented from his place on the bed.

"Now, what were you two planning to do on the bed?"

"Kaneki here took me here, and was planning to ravish me!" Hide unhelpfully added.

"What? No, I- Hide!" Kaneki exclaimed, glaring at the unrepentant shit eating grin Hide was sending him.

"I'm the one who will be doing the ravishing in this house!"

"I can't believe you just said it, Touka." Ken deadpanned, to the sounds of roaring laughter from the bed.

* * *

Touka was nervous while The Cousin was with the boys. At any moment, the half-ghoul among them could be discovered. It was one thing to associate and interact with humans, another to share home with them.

The attitude of the man-a thug in both looks and behavior, did nothing to worsen her fretting, which grew with the days.

She knew Yomo followed the man, to keep an eye on him, and when Yomo-san told her that the Hide's cousin left, probably permanently, she hurried to the place, that would once again be their shared home.

That the place was a mess, was no surprise.

Seeing Kaneki-that is, Ken, holding Hideyoshi in bridal carry, was.

It was a relief of a burden, to see Kaneki still here and well, he was even smiling! _'And I feel glad to see Hide not worse for wear either.'_ The byplay and laughter of her boys was infectious with the joy it caused, and she joined the joy.

She wasn't sure what made her say that thing about Ravishing, though…

_'Well, if I already said it… let's see just how ticklish you are.'_

With her starting the tickling war-it soon devolved into shrieking laughter and all three of them on the bed.

It ended with the three cuddling together, Touka in the middle.

She hugged the boys-armful around each, basking in the warmth of their presence.

"Thank you Touka-chan. Just, thank you."

"You are welcome, Hide. You boys need me to command you anyway; you two would be lost without me!"

"I would not!" Ken indignantly refuted.

"You would-and the pigsty you turned this place into in my absence is proof!"

"You are totally right, Touka-chan!" Hide cheerfully added.

Kaneki mock glared at him, while Touka snorted, mumbling 'of course you do', and pulled both a bit closer, making sure to not pull too much on the fragile human to her side.

* * *

Hideyoshi woke up to a lovely feeling. His pillow felt unusually soft and warm. As he raised his head and opened his eyes, the view proved to be pleasant as well.

_'It's a nice view, but you will get angry when you wake up, Touka-chan.'_

The subject of his thoughts emitted a grunt of dissatisfaction and a small hand gently, but firmly, with a strength that he couldn't resist on his best days, pulled his head back into its owner's bosom.

"Mhhh…. Kaneki…"

_'And how can it get any more awkward?'_

"Oh… Kaneki!"

The pressure on his head kept him pinned for a couple of minutes, before lessening.

Now free, Hide tried to extricate himself from the awkward position, and froze as his gaze landed on the surprised expression in a blushing face.

"Please don't make me a breakfast in bed!"

The eyes reflected anger and embarrassment, before closing, as she took a deep breath.

"Just get up."

As he did, Hide noted the way they ended up arranged in their shared bed-Ken hugging Touka-chan from behind, who was in the middle and hugged Hide.

It has been that way for the past week, ever since Cousin Gakudera left them.

He went to deal with the morning ablutions and then to the kitchen.

Touka-chan followed as he was making himself some instant ramen.

"Ugh, you're lucky you shitty humans are so fragile, or you would have been in a world of pain now."

"Touka-chan…"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Touka exclaimed. Then calmed a bit, "Sorry, Hide. Kaneki was rather clingy last night; I'm a bit sore now."

"Ghoul super-strength hugs… that's way more than my recovering body can take at the moment, it would break, and it won't even be at the hands of the pretty Touka-chan!"

The girls anger risen, and was quickly subsumed as she closed her eyes for a few moments.

Hide hastily added, "And I'm sorry, too, that must have been embarrassing way to wake up... particularly right after a dream of such nature."

"You are much more perceptive then I thought."

"And Touka-chan is really not the meek girl I thought her. But the real Touka-chan is still very pretty."

She reached for the fridge, towards what would be the breakfast for her and Ken. Who still didn't want to eat as often as he needed to, to keep his strength.

"Call me Touka, we are know each other intimately enough for that."

The young man just chuckled.

"So what is the plan for today?"

"I was hoping to make some progress about the café, look for a building that would be good place to make into one. You will wait for Kaneki to awaken, and then go for a SHORT walk-as you are incapable of staying indoors, then you two will clean the place. If you are good boys, there will be a reward in the evening!" the girl winked, even though she blushed heavily.

It took another half hour until Kaneki joined them, grumpy about being left to sleep in. _'But you are cute, when you grump like that, kaneki! Especially when you pout!'_ he inwardly laughed smiling bright to the other two.

Soon, Touka left, and after five minutes (to not be seen together), Hide left for his walk.

"How is the new prosthetic?"

"I can walk better with it. Now I'm almost like a pirate, just need an eyepatch."

"Hide!"

The youth smacked his head in mock realization. "You are right; I already have an Eye patch-don't I? nudge nudge, wink wink." He nudged his eyebrows and winks at the unmasked 'eyepatch' ghoul.

"Just don't get into trouble", Was the rueful reply.

Hideyoshi nodded and left to his walk, prosthetic and cane having replaced his crutches.

It was five minutes into the walk that trouble found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cousin has left the building! the unimportance of the 'precious memento' is deliberate-Hayato hid a key in there and it was that key that he was really after. The nature of it will be discovered later. Just what that memento was is not really important, and after deliberation was skipped-imagine what you will for it.
> 
> I know that some are dissapointed that The Cousin leaves alive here, but he himself was never important, only the trouble he causes. And Karma likely will get him at some point. Besides, This way I always have the option of using him for later plot arc.
> 
> The entire Touka segment was a big fluff-because they deserve it, and humor-because Hide is a human shaped sunshine. it was very fun to write. I hope it was fun to read too.
> 
> the last segment was some more fluff, a bit of progress-of time, of their healing and relationship with each other. They are now used to living together, being so close and so used to each other's lives.
> 
> And just as things become used to outright domestic, reality ensues.
> 
> Criticism and Reviews are very appreciated.


	16. Paw In a Bear Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the cousin left, Hide gets into new kind of trouble, all the while Akira gets an urgent new tip.

Kaneki Ken glanced around, put his ear on the door, and after a few moments, nodded to himself satisfied.

The Ghoul went to his drawer, where he dug under a pile of cloths, first frowning, and then pleased, withdrawing a book from there.

He finally got to sigh into a couch with a good book in book.

_'I couldn't just read it with Gakudera-san around who might see it. And I should have read on the subject before. Hide, Touka… you both try so hard to keep this strange thing we have between us working. To keep each other happy, keep me happy. I'm going to learn to take initiative as well.'_

With those thoughts, he opened 'The Threesome Handbook', which they got him, and started reading.

_'Now that seems promising…'_

As he continued to read, absorbed and absorbing the new, _vital_ knowledge, Ken Kaneki grow redder and redder, as his blood rush to his face in a scarlet blush. The book was fascinating, and… he didn't know, wasn't sure, if Touka really intended to do some of the things in the book, even now, despite every evidence on the contrary. Nor was he sure how he really felt about it… _'But I know that I was really happy, with both Touka and Hide at by side._ '

The book was most helpful in providing context and advice about how the relationship should go, how to tend to the emotional side of it, and what he should be paying more attention to… It even gave some examples for such relationships-which was both great help and relieving-to know, to have a proof, that it wasn't just them. That it wasn't as weird as it felt, still felt, to him.

But as happy as he was, in those halcyon days, with the two people he cared about, and dare he say it… maybe even, loved… the most, it still felt weird to him. And To make it worse, he kept being afraid to lose it all… to lack the strength to keep it, after all, nothing he loved was his to keep, as long as he was weak, and to be strong, meant to lose it. Kaneki felt like he was walking on a tightrope. And a fall will mean he will fail to protect and keepall that he cares about, and lose it. Again.

He was so lost in the book, that the young loverdid not notice the time, how fast the hours come and gone.

* * *

It was five minutes into the walk that trouble found him.

Hide was reminiscing on the nice week he had. Without The Cousin, Kaneki calmed-And Hideyoshi did NOT miss how his bestie (and probably, a bit more, by now… or soon to be) was tense while they were hosting Gakudera-san. The sense of 'togetherness' they were developing was very nice, and the cuddles and petting with pretty Touka was definitely a plus! Even if they were still a bit shy and hesitant about it. _'Well, with ghouls involved, careful hesitation is best… I wonder if Nishino ever found herself worrying about Nishinki feeling hungry while they were in bed…'_

The scenes about his Sempai biting his girlfriend as they shared a bed that Hide was imagining were not the stuff of nightmares a ghoul attack on Sleeping human would be, but a lighthearted comedy of a grumpy boyfriend giving a hicky to his girl, who would want to get back to sleep and show here protest to being awoken by way of elbow to stomach. He giggled at the thought.

So lost in the sitcoms his mind conjured, the boy didn't pay attention as he should have, and did not notice he ambushed.

"Yo! So you areNagachikaHideyoshi-kun! It was difficult to find you, a suspicious fella might've even got the wrong impression that you were trying to hide or something…" a man wearing a suit, with too much jewelry on sneered.

With him were quite a few unmistakable Yakuza Toughs, armed with weapons ranging from baseball bats to iron pipes.

"Big Bro was itching to have a chat with you. It would be rude to decline his invitation now, wouldn't it?'

The former CCG agent turned runaway felt something poking his back, and heard the cocking of a hammer on a handgun.

* * *

If Touka were to describe her feelings about her current relationship, she would say that it was like walking on a tightrope. Balancing between her boys (and she was still ruefully shaking her head at the thought-she didn't have even one 'boy' before, and now she had two), and trying her best to be inconspicuous. As nice as it was to no longer feel as alone as she used to, after her stupid little brother left, such… 'arrangements' were hardly norm, and she felt the ever-present fear of discovery closer, particularly with a human involved in it all.

Still, the day was productive so far-she found a good place to reopen their Café, and hoped Yomo-san will agree with her. Particularly as arranging purchase and ownership would have to be done by him.

And so it was, that she rang the doorbell with a pleased feeling…

"You're Back, Hide!" Kaneki exclaimed, as he opened the door, and seeing her, frowned. "Didn't you say you will be gone for long?"

"I was", the girl replied, with a sinking feeling, as her good mood evaporated, "Hide still not back? He was supposed to go for a SHORT walk. I was away for hours!"

Ken suddenly reached for his head in pain. "No! No! No, no, no, no…" his single eye Kakugan may have been still been partly hidden by the lens he wore, but it covered only the red iris, his now pitch black sclera was a glaring telltale to his great, growing distress.

His Kakuja mask was starting to form.

"Kaneki! Ken, listen to me. We will find him! Hide is OK! He probably just got distracted and lost track of the time-just like you did!"

The Kagune of the infamous, thought to have been killed, dangerous 'Centipede' ghoul appeared from his back.

* * *

Mado Akira was on her day off, eating ramen. She usually went for spicy curry, in the place where she first invited Amon to eat it, when they became partners, but today she decided on a whim to go to the Ramen stand Nagachika have been inviting the two of them occasionally.

Her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

_"Mado-san, its Kimura, from the branch office… I believe I may have found something important for matter we last discussed. You better hurry, though, we don't have much time..."_


	17. Hare to the Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets a Clue, and Hide is close to a Bad End.

Hide was led to a fancy car, and led to sit in the back.

Where already sitting was a heavyset man wearing an elegant suit, of the kind millionaires wear in movies, with a scar above his right eyebrow, golden rings on each of his fingers and a big cigar in one hand.

The man took a drag of his cigar and slowly exhaled smoke into Hide's coughing face. "Let's talk."

* * *

"What is it, Kimura?" Mado Akira asked the man, settling into a seat across him.

The man, who was distracted by the fast running woman, wordlessly offered her a water bottle.

She shook her head, steadying her breath.

"Did you run here?" the man asked, incredulous.

"You said you may have found an important, time sensitive lead." The woman said, as if it explained everything. Maybe for such esteemed field investigators of the CCG it did.

A friend from the Interpol called back, apparently one of the names was mentioned in a case he helps coordinate build really recently, and I mean few hours ago recently.

The woman tensed immediately, her whole attention focused on him in a way that the man found too intense, as he showed her a picture, to get that stare on something other than him.

On the picture was a rather handsome man in a purple suit.

This is the guy Interpol was investigating, former rising star among the Yaks, until an investment meant to establish a money laundering business went wrong and from a future Boss, he went down, this time rising to a different role-as the manslayer of one of the bosses. He is all but known to be involved in many cases of disappearances where the police is certain won't be found alive-but never found any of the bodies."

"And he mentioned a name related to my case?"

"He was heard talking about one Gakudera Hayato, who was recently released from prison where he was convicted for armed robbery-the money was never found, but his accomplices were-all dead. between Gakudera unwilling to share and the mob boss angry at not getting a big cut, all the other participants of the robbery are dead, and both the law and the underworld certain the last member knows where the money is. Gakudera is also the cousin of your Nagachika Hideyoshi. Our manslayer was to expect Gakudera's cousin."

"But it would mean Nagachika is alive-" the woman exclaimed!

"Not for long. His boss is exactly the kind to have not only those who wronged him killed, but also those who helped him. Infamous for that behavior. If Nagachika is still alive somewhere, assuming it really is him they were talking about, he won't be for long."

Akira studied the photo of the killer as if burning the image into her mind, for all he knew should was. No matter how dangerous the man was, he probably didn't rate much compared to ghouls in a fight-then again, few things did.

"Do you have any idea where that man is? Where he can be found?"

"That's the thing- we don't! He tends to disappear often, and we have no clue where to. And it might be too late. For all we know he found where your boy is hidden, or maybe even hiding, and already has him."

* * *

Hours after his initial encounter with what must have been a yakuza Oyabun, a bruised, limping Hideyoshi was taken to an old construction project, what was supposed to be an apartment building, but never finished.

Upon reaching the sixth floor, he saw that he wasn't the only one 'entertained'.

There was another, a rather skiny looking, balding and glasses wearing man in his late forties, or so Nagachika guessed. The man was panicking and begging them to stop, o not do it. It sounded like they didn't do anything to him, yet.

"Now see here, Nagachika-kun, your cousin Gakudera was naughty", a man wearing an expansive purple business suit, rather than the cheap versions worn by the thugs around him started, "He should have shared his good fortune with us, as is proper, but nooo… he went and abandoned our agreement, spitting on my generosity, and even arranged for 'accidents' to happen to mutual friends I sent to talk sense into him."

"But I already told the guy with the expansive looking cigar in the car-I haven't been in contact with him for more than a decade, and was surprised to have him come to me. He just wanted some old thing he gave me before going to prison, and took some hidden key from it-I don't know what the key was for, I didn't even get a look at it. And I don't know where he went afterwards!"

"And maybe you are even right. I won't even be surprised if the scum actively lied to his cousin, as he did to the Boss, but someone needs o be punished, and while we don't know where he is, yet-we do have you-the millions he owes are no small sum.

"Millions?" Hide exclaimed.

"And not even in Yen! In western currency, American dollar even!"

"I hear ya, man, but I had nothing to do with it."

"Such misfortunes happen, yes, why that charming fellow over there", he pointed towards the other tied man a bit farther away," just happened to be our accountant, exactly when considerable sum of money, in Yen this time, disappeared, and some part of it we found in one of his suitcases, about to get to a plane to Europe. Why, what a coincidence!"

It was at that point, that the begging, which was steadily growing more frantic, became a sudden scream.

Glancing, the young man saw a bloody knife, and a stump on the right hand, with the pinky finger nearby, wrapped to not bleed on the floor.

"I'm from the CCG, man, they hunt down ghouls for a living, you know, they won't like you harming one of theirs, you hear what happens to Yaks that cross them-attacked by ghouls with CCG agents always getting there late." He tried to talk his way out of this mess, mentally cursing his cousin once again for ruining things.

The gangster frowned "Yes, well, you are not one of theirs anymore-after all, as far as they know, Nagachika Hideyoshi is missing in action, presumed dead. Even though here you are, there must quite a story there…

And it only makes your situation worse-you see, this building was part of a construction project, about six years ago-unfortunately, the head of the construction crew turned out to be a ghoul, and was executed. And your co-workers, pardon, former co-workers, didn't even bother looking for the money he took for the job, but haven't used yet. The money was lost, and so was the project, funded, incidentally, by yours truly."

"That really sucks. How about I'll go buy you a drink later, on me!"

The man laughed, and even some of the thugs smiled there for a moment.

"Nice try, real good. Unfortunately where you are going I won't be following." The expansive suit continued.

Those were malicious smiles, however.

"So what, you just going to kill me here?" Hide asked, heart beating fast, trying to think of a way to get out of this unforeseen complication.

"First we wait for the guys to finish with Rokudo-san here, and then work over your answers with a finely sharpened knife, to make sure we got it all. But afterwards? Well, I learned to keep ghouls in mind, in my plans", the man waved his left hand, where the middle finger was missing, "and they tend to visit this spot here, so don't worry, your colleagues won't know you lived longer than they anticipated. We keep coming here a week after leaving them a meal, and nothing remains. I almost wish you had your uniform-I bet ghouls love nothing more than ghoul cops for dinner."

 _'Think, Hide, think!'_ "Aren't you afraid that the ghouls will find you here one day, or come to you?"

"We have been doing it for over a year, without incident. Of course, we will finish the job before leaving-dead men tell no tales, after all-and with ghouls, better safe than sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank all those who read and commented, or added kudos.
> 
> This chapter serves mainly as exposition for what happened with Hide's kidnapping and why-a background on the cousin, which I hope filled in the missing blanks, and set the stage for the next chapter-the rescue of the our 'rabbit whisperer'. Who do you think will get to him first? his ghoulfriends, or Akira? or maybe both?
> 
> as always suggestions and criticism are welcome.


End file.
